


To belong

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early 1700s, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's one-sided though, Jealousy, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest, this is not a healthy dynamic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: It’s often said that twins have some sort of connection that goes beyond comprehension. Something deep and primal and otherworldly. Eser can almost feel this visceral reaction when Arda gets greatly injured or when he is furious or joyous. Or when he is laying with someone.[Day 7: Incest ]





	To belong

**Author's Note:**

> Say no to incest, guys. Eser needs therapy.

It’s often said that twins have some sort of connection that goes beyond comprehension. Something deep and primal and otherworldly. Eser can almost feel this visceral reaction when Arda gets greatly injured or when he is furious or joyous. Or when he is laying with someone. He doesn’t know if Arda can feel the same too or it’s just him. He wonders if their bond is broken in Arda’s direction.

Tonight Arda is having a good time with his plaything again. He is beautiful, Eser can’t deny it. Blond, small, always up for a fight. It’ll take some time for Arda to break him and he’ll enjoy every second of it. He has invited him to join him before and Eser had accepted enthusiastically. But lately, he feels like having Cain all to himself to ravish. He can feel their bond boiling, alone in his cabin as he is.

Eser doesn’t have the night shift yet he sighs in despair when he feels his dick beginning to swell. He covers his eyes with his arm and tries to break that connection so he can properly rest but the shivers run down his spine… The picture it portrays on his mind… He can close his eyes and imagine Arda’s sweat, his rough and growling breaths, his muscles shifting with every movement. And though Cain is beautiful, his image fades into a blank space so his brother’s form is plain in his twisted mind.

He knows his heart’s desire is unnatural and unhealthy but he came into this world with Arda and that must mean they belong to one another. To him, that feels instinctive, just the way life works. But Arda has never expressed that same hunger, at least not in the same all-consuming and mind-blowing way Eser does experience it. They might not be identical twins but, for him, they are the same: one flesh, one blood, one heart.

His heart’s desire is having Arda above him and to know his wishes align with his. He craves to have Arda all to himself just like when they were kids and even before they were born. One of their eldest sisters aided their mother during the delivery and she said that first came Arda and then him, holding into his ankle. They’ve always been like this: Arda takes the lead and Eser follows him in awe. That’s why he feels such a rush when he is allowed to command the ship and traces the routes and he can see Arda’s proud countenance as the tide turns and he is the one following Eser for a change.

Eser is a weak man: dishonest, cunning, way too intelligent for his own good… And he doesn’t shine because of his resolve so it doesn’t take him long before he finds himself with his hand inside his breeches, unlacing them in a rush from the inside and freeing himself from the suffocating pressure on his now rigid shaft.

He pictures Arda’s familiar heat above him, enveloping him and covering him whole as he takes himself at hand. He knows Arda doesn’t have a favorite position but, in his mind, they are face to face and Eser can trace the features he knows by heart with his fingers. He can feel his coarse bread and his black hair, so similar to his own. He is huge, shoulders much wider than his and his muscles solid like a piece of iron. He could take both of them in his hand, fingers much thicker and more calloused than Eser’s, and then he could feel his large dick pressed against his, piercing brushing against him with every single of their thrusts inside his hand.

Eser isn’t strong enough for him to close his eyes and actually pretend this is the strength bellow Arda’s wide and muscular frame, but he takes himself in hand vigorously. Maybe Arda would take him, folding him in half so that Eser’s long legs are over his shoulders and he can press their chests together until it wasn’t even possible to fit air between them. The mere thought of it is almost enough to drive Eser insane. He could feel Arda’s deep pleasure while still getting rammed. Their bond so strong.

They are almost even in height, enormously tall as they are, but Arda’s body was made for killing and raiding and to be placed on a pedestal. Eser gives himself a harsh squeeze at the base of his dick and runs his hand, torturously tight, up his length. He could drown in Arda, he knows it for sure; hide between his pecs and never want to come outside and see the world again. Nap beside him as they did when they were younger, powerful arms wrapped around his waist and wake up to his warm breath on his nape and an unrelenting erection against his thighs.

Their eyes are the same shade of dark deep brown, almost black. It would be so hard to watch his even darker pupil expand as the urge of desire grows bigger within him. His brows furrowed and focused. Arda’s loud and seabed deep voice grunting and swearing. His warmth cocooning Eser. His possessiveness with him. “Us against the world.” He has heard him say that before. A few times to him when they were barely children and Eser thought innocently that his maddening obsession with his own blood was requited. And just once at their former captain, Xenos Ladjavi, who has been Arda’s best friend and long-term fuck-buddy for many years before he fell overboard during a tempest, ocean shallowing him whole. That’s a shame: Xenos was handsome and sensible and Eser felt so very jealous of him because it was obvious that Arda was always better when he was by his side.

Why can’t Arda be better by Eser’s side? Why isn’t he sworn to him? Why must he always be the underdog? Eser is furious even if he doesn’t want to. He has no reason to blame a dead man, even less when he can see his brother hurting now that Xenos isn’t here. He should feel sorry for him but, instead, Arda’s anger fills him, just as his remorse for not being able to reach for him just in time. He can still feel Arda’s sore throat after screaming. Arda wouldn’t let their crewmates know he cried but Eser didn’t need to ask, he felt it.

He doesn’t realize he is crying until his come has spilled into his hand, handjob turned sour and pitiful with his thoughts of dead and inadequacy. Now he can’t help but hope that Arda doesn’t feel his bond because it would have ruined his lay for him too with his shame and memories of his drowning lover.

He didn’t even feel pleasure enough to compensate for the constricting disgust for himself that settles at the bottom of his stomach as cheap ale drank too quickly. If only this went away with some throwing up too… Eser can’t even have a while to enjoy himself properly now. And he knows it would be how Arda would act but he only cleans up and gets out of bed when he decides to look for anyone to torment to make the awful afterglow disappear and be forgotten for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So Arda is the evil quartermaster in this AU and Eser is obsessed with his twin in every single universe. Arda and Xenos used to be "lovers"/fuckbudies before Xenos fell overboad and "died" (he was rescued by a merman which help him survive a few months until his ship passed close to the desert island he was trapped in and rescued him).  
Arda's plaything is Cain. I'll write much much more about them this month.


End file.
